1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of operating a gas-turbine group.
2. Discussion of Background
Premix burners of the newer generation, for example for the operation of a combustion chamber of a gas turbine, are able to ensure efficient and low-pollution combustion when using a gaseous fuel. The use of a liquid fuel results in shortcomings which are connected with the very high vaporization temperature of such fuels. Depending on the proportion of non-volatile fractions in these fuels, residues form during the vaporization of these fuels and may lead to coke in the limit case. There is also the fact that the very high pressure level required for the admission to gas-turbine burners increases the vaporization temperature even further. Even the vaporization of fuel oils under partial-pressure conditions does not bring about any lasting change in this situation, so that it may be assumed that the operation of a premix burner with superheated oil vapor cannot be taken into consideration.